


Всполохи алого

by kak2z



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Endgame-AU, Fix-It, Gen, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Триша идет на рынок, чувствуя, что день обещает быть совершенно необычнымНаписано для команды WTF MCU AU - Crossover 2019





	Всполохи алого

Триша просыпается и первым делом выглядывает на улицу: в Шамхуме накрапывает солнечный дождь. А это значит, что самое время взять зеркальный зонт, плетеную корзинку и направиться прямиком на рынок в центр города. А  
Ведь на днях в Кофейную Гущу обещал заглянуть Макс да еще и друга привести. Это же просто замечательный повод попробовать какой-нибудь новый рецепт, Трише так давно хочется приготовить тыквенно-дымный крем или салат из поющих цветов дерева гоий. Самое время. Ее не покидает ощущение, что главное сейчас – не терять ни минуты времени. И она спешит.

По Птичьему Мосту мимо его стеклянных снегирей, улыбаясь толстому Фреду, который вышел промочить под дождем свои лучшие желтые галоши с лягушатами, и смеясь над стайкой воробьев, что задорно купаются в солнечных струях дождя, Триша идет чуть вприпрыжку. А еще оглядывает окрестности, изо всех сил крутит головой, пытаясь заметить хоть что-нибудь удивительное. Это совсем не обязательно, но она чувствует: сегодняшние чудеса, если только позволят быть замеченными, будут очень сильно отличаться от привычных ей. Что-то подсказывает, что сегодня нужно приглядеться как следует и ни в коем случае ничего не упустить. 

Триша сразу подмечает: сегодня в городе словно бы прибавилось туристов. И явно нездешних, необычных, не похожих на виденных ранее людей.  
Вот, в кафе около Мокрого моста за крохотным столиком на улице сидят двое в алом: человек с сединой на висках в синих одеждах и удивительной красной мантии с роскошным воротником (мантия помахала полой и будто бы подмигнула ей, и Триша украдкой помахала в ответ) о чем-то тихо спорит с прекрасной рыжей девушкой – солнечный дождь отражается в бесконечных кольцах на ее пальцах и пускает бегать игривых солнечных зайцев по мостовой. Трише кажется, если очень долго смотреть на них, можно заметить рыже-алые искры, летящие во все стороны. Да и их мощную ауру, такую, что волосы встают на загривке, Триша чувствует издалека: она все же когда-то была настоящей кошкой. Она знает совершенно точно, что так глазеть даже на самых замечательных (хотя все люди – замечательные) незнакомцев – дурной тон, но не может отказать себе в любопытстве. Поэтому специально меняет свой маршрут, чтобы пройти мимо них, хотя и выяснила давно, что по Мокрому мосту дорога до рынка выходит раза в три длиннее. 

Триша раскрывает зеркальный зонт, стараясь поймать в него как можно больше солнечных брызг, и как будто прячется под ним, проходит не спеша мимо их столика и прислушивается: незнакомец уставшим голосом, как будто в тысячный раз, говорит, что он видел миллионы картин будущего, и только этот исход был приемлемым. Говорит, что ему тоже не нравится сидеть и бездействовать, но смотри-ка, говорит, в какой интересный мир ему удалось всех переместить благодаря тому, что вычитал в библиотеке города с непроизносимым названием, которое Триша не рискнула бы повторить. Говорит, осталось только найти способ вернуться и правильно рассчитать время, тогда все пойдет своим чередом. Девушка в ответ только вздыхает и зябко обхватывает себя руками, будто цепляясь за последнее, что у нее осталось. 

Триша не очень понимает, о чем он, но для нее все звучит невероятно увлекательно. Еще одна тайна, которую она вечером обязательно запечатает в одну из бутылок из матового стекла: тайна из тех, что невозможно разгадать и трудно хранить. На секунду даже возникает желание подойти, потереться о ноги, согреть, только чтобы милая рыжая девушка перестала грустить, и Триша жалеет, что она давно уже не кошка. Но недолго, ровно до того момента, как она переходит через мост и через три квартала сворачивает в уютный скверик на пересечении улицы Рассветов и Закатов и Звездного переулка. Здесь прямо на траве сидит какая-то совершенно чудесная компания, и Триша тихонько смеется от счастья. Такие чудеса только на пользу Шамхуму и всему из миру, она точно знает.

Молодой взъерошенный парень – и этот тоже в красном, удивляется Триша, – утешает человекоподобное дерево – или древоподобного человека? – втолковывает что-то обнадеживающее, доброе, пока оно грустно повторяет одну и ту же фразу. Рядом очень забавный обнаженный по пояс серый человек, он неподвижен, только наблюдает за ними с весельем в глазах. И девушка-улитка, как называет ее про себя Триша, стоит только увидеть ее рожки. Последняя что-то шепчет, мягко и тепло, положив ладонь на лоб человеку-дереву, и он постепенно успокаивается, замолкает, утыкаясь головой в плечо незнакомца в красном. 

Триша не перестает удивляться, шагает дальше, все чаще осматриваясь. Город, кажется, сговорился с мирозданием и придумал удивительную игру "Кто больше удивит Тришу сегодня". А она и не против. Дождь прекращается, и зонт отправляется под мышку, чтобы не мешал обзору. Солнце выглядывает из-за туч, и его лучи игриво пляшут в лужах, от чего Трише хочется запрыгнуть куда-нибудь повыше и сидеть болтать ногами ввышине. Но тогда она никогда не дойдет до рынка, а это совсем не дело.

На Восточной площади фонтан, и Триша останавливается поглядеть на мир в отражении, всего на минутку. Она замечает отблеск над крышей домов, осторожно поднимает глаза, и ахает, видя крылатого человека на трубе красивого синего домика с красной крышей. Крылья у него совершенно потрясающие, серебристые с всполохами алого. Что за день такой сегодня! Триша обещает себе обязательно рассказать все Франку, как только доберется до Кофейной гущи, но сначала – на рынок. Солнце уже почти в зените, а значит, времени у нее совсем мало. 

Триша покупает лимоны и соленый сахар – день был на удивление солнечным, и она думает, что это обязательно нужно отметить. Да и для тыкв не сезон, стоит, кажется, подождать ещё пару недель. Берет бутыль звенящей горной росы – Триша и не надеялась на такой потрясающий улов – и обменивает у усатого Таби свои бусы из костяники на северный ветер, заточенный в банку прозрачного синего стекла. Просто так, не потому что нужно, а повинуясь мимолетному порыву. Она уже хочет пойти обратно, совершенно довольная находками и своей удачей, как замечает еще одного странника. Он спрашивает у бабушки Мэри, сколько стоят вон те, совершенно чудесные сливы, а бабушка тихо посмеивается над ним и дает ему немного просто так, от большой любви к милым мальчикам из неотсюда. Он совершенно теряется и всячески ее благодарит. Потом задумывается на мгновение, достает из внутреннего кармана маленький акварельный рисунок и протягивает его Мэри взамен, говорит что-то про своего друга. После достает алый платок и осторожно заворачивает сливы, оставляя одну, в которую с удовольствием вгрызается. Триша смеется в кулачок, глядя, как старая Мэри смахивает слезу и прячет рисунок за пазуху, но замирает, когда незнакомец невольно разворачивается левым боком.

Триша завороженно следит за прожилками желтого на его левой руке из темного металла, совсем чуть-чуть навевающей страх, несмотря на добродушное и чуть мечтательное выражение лица незнакомца. Она трясет головой, отгоняя мимолетное наваждение, и спешит домой, как будто ее что-то подгоняет. В голове вертятся тысячи вопросов – все же Триша безумно любопытная кошка, – и она втайне надеется что-нибудь узнать об этих таинственных гостях их города. Надо обязательно спросить у Франка, думает она, он точно должен что-то знать.

***

Триша нарезает листья ветреного клена, крошит лейнские абрикосы, высыпает горсть жженой земляники и, кивнув себе, быстро-быстро бежит в погреб за печеным медом и шафрановым вареньем в качестве заправки – на выбор гостям. Она отчего-то чувствует, что гости обязательно будут, хотя ни Макс, ни его потрясающие друзья не заходили уже с неделю, но Триша – знает. И снова бежит, уже вверх по лестнице, будто бы боясь не успеть, и ставит вариться кофе на утренней росе, с кардамоном и лунными лепестками. В банке на столе шумит ветер, Триша улыбается и мурлычет под нос какую-то песенку.

За окном опускаются сумерки, когда над дверью звенит колокольчик, и заходит тот самый незнакомец, которого Триша видела сегодня. Первый из тех, кто попался на ее пути. Какой же он молодец, что догадался прийти к ним. Она радуется и поворачивается к Франку, мол, это он, посмотри же, но Франк и сам все понимает и кивает приветственно.

– Доброго вечера, – незнакомец опускает на пол щенка тумана, что сидел у него на руках, и тот выбегает в сад. Второй изо всех сил пытается утащить человека обратно на улицу, вцепившись в полу мантии, но та вдруг легонько щелкает щенка по носу, и он уносится вслед за товарищем. – Меня зовут Стивен Стрендж, и я пришел к вам за советом. Точнее сказать, просить о содействии. 

– О, располагайтесь, Стивен, будете кофе? – Франк прячет улыбку в усах и смотрит доброжелательно. – Мое имя Франк, это Триша, моя помощница и лучшая кошка во Вселенной. – Триша краснеет от этих слов и опускает глаза – будто следит, чтобы не убежал кофе. – Мы несомненно вам поможем по мере сил. Триша приготовила чудесный летний салат, в духовке доходит соленый лимонный пирог, вы ведь не откажетесь провести этот вечер с нами? Но учтите, у всего есть цена. 

– Я готов заплатить любую, – сразу говорит гость, и глаза его совершенно серьезны. Как будто на кону у него стоит жизнь целой Вселенной. Трише отчего-то немножечко страшно: от нового знакомого веет дыханием вечности, словно он долго-долго глядел во тьму, но при этом – ей все равно безумно любопытно, так что чешется нос.

– Чудеса или деньги у нас не в ходу, – говорит Франк. – Но мы с удовольствием примем от вас плату историей. Расскажите, что у вас стряслось, и мы будем думать, как помочь. Знайте, вам не найти более благодарных слушателей. Ну, как вам сделка?

Новый знакомый смотрит с удивлением, но выдыхает и говорит устало:  
– Что ж, я не самый хороший рассказчик, но мне есть, что рассказать. Это длинная история...

– Мы никуда не спешим, – говорит Франк и достает песочные часы. В глазах гостя загорается понимание, и Франк смешливо подмигивает ему: – Да, это именно то, о чем вы подумали. Готовы?

Кажется, начинается, – с восторгом думает Триша и замирает, глядя, как Франк переворачивает часы.


End file.
